Grand Theft Moon Vice City
by Radar Artillery
Summary: The Sailor Senshi are exposed to the corrupt world of Vice City as they fight to free Tommy Vercetti. Rated M for violence and language. Please review.


_**Grand Theft Moon: Vice City**_

_**(Grand Theft Auto\Sailor Moon crossfic)**_

_**AN: This is set after the "Rub Out" mission in Vice City and after the Sailor Stars series.**_

_**Prologue-Vercetti Mansion**_

_**Tommy Vercetti is in his mansion trying to lose the VCPD who has teamed up with the Army to bring him down, but he doesn't know that several Japanese girls will save his life. Meanwhile, at the Hikawa Shrine, Hino Rei waits for Tsukino Usagi and Kino Makoto to arrive. They do and the raven-haired priestess explodes in their faces, tearing into them like a lion tears into its prey. Mizuno Ami arrives and immediately begins sweatdropping heavily at the sight of Rei and Usagi fighting, that is until Aino Minako arrives and effectively stops the argument by hitting the gong. The others respond with cries of pain which abruptly cut off when Ten'ou Haruka and Kaiou Michiru step through the doors, followed by Meiou Setsuna and Tomoe Hotaru. Ami tells them about a Italian in Florida that goes by the name of Tommy Vercetti, but she rudely gets cut off by a wide-eyed Haruka who says "D-did you just say TOMMY VERCETTI! That BAKANA turned all of Vice City upside down!" At this point, Michiru just hangs her head in shame while trying to calm her housemate and she mentions hearing about it on the news, recalling what the newscaster had said, "Today, in Vice City, the multimillionaire druglord Tommy Vercetti was arrested after a tense 23-hour standoff with the Vice City police and the Army." Usagi suggests that they go to Vice City and Rei responds "NANDE KUSO! Usagi-chan, we don't know anyone down there and if we do go we'll attract a lot of attention." Hotaru startles everyone by saying, "I agree with Usagi-hime. We should go there so we can at least get him out of jail." Makoto mutters to herself, "I know this won't go over well, demo...I'll go, even if the outcome isn't too promising for us. Jupiter Crystal Power, Make UP!" The others use their respective henshin phrases and prepare for a Sailor Teleport. A few seconds pass before they land in a heap in the middle of Vice City, with Makoto and Haruka laying on top of the tangle of arms and legs. Some pedestrians become rubberneckers upon seeing the heroines, which is when they start hearing things such as, "Ooh... Onegai, Haruka-papa, get off." and "Mako-chan, you're way too heavy. Can you get up, onegai?" By now, the pile starts getting smaller until all of the Senshi are standing and see that the crowd is becoming much larger, to their dismay and embarrassment. This is when they choose to run from the mob, trying to gain some distance from the now-rioting spectators, a small part of which gives chase, forcing the heroines to Sunshine Autos. There the Senshi come across the garages, which is where they find one of his vehicles, a Barracks OL. Neptune, Saturn, and Jupiter climb into the cab while the rest of the Senshi get into the back and pull the canopy over their heads. Then they drive towards the VCPD headquarters which is where Vercetti is being held. However, the VCPD sets a roadblock and set up spikestrips in order to stop the Senshi, who see this, come to a stop, get out of the truck and begin negotiating with the police chief. Of course, this has no effect and they are put under arrest and taken to their intended destination, which is where Mercury and Uranus break the handcuffs, free the other Senshi and begin fighting their way out of the police station, attracting the attention of the military who come in their Barracks OLs and Rhinos. But the tanks and trucks are no challenge for Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter and Pluto who use World Shaking, Deep Submerge, Sparkling Wide Pressure, and Chronos Cyclone to devastate the opposing force. The Army comes with unlimited reinforcements which prompts Uranus and Jupiter to combine a new attack, Sparkling Blaster, with Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss, to form the ultimate attack, Sparkling Starlight Blaster Kiss, which decimates all the cars and opposing forces as well as all of Vice City and even some of the surrounding countryside. Of course, all of Vercetti's properties and Vice City's civic and emergency services are left untouched by the attack, amazingly. Their car, the Barracks OL, was left undamaged even with such a powerful attack due to traces of magical energy from each Senshi. They find a Rhino that was virtually untouched and Uranus claims it as her own. A police helicopter flies overhead causing Haruka to feed a World Shaking into the barrel and amazingly the gun fires, suffering no damage from her attack. The helicopter is struck and obliterated in midair while Jupiter jumpkicks the driver of another Barracks OL out of the cab and takes control of the vehicle. Pluto takes a FBI Rancher after knocking the five agents inside unconscious with the Garnet Rod and subsequently dragging them out of it. Both cars gain a special advantage over any other similar vehicles. Makoto's truck gains an electrical charge while Pluto's new car gains temporal control. A Rhino comes barreling towards the Barracks, but the moment it hits the truck, the tank-and the people inside-are fried. Another FBI Rancher drives towards Setsuna's car, which fires a Dead Scream from a roof-mounted cannon, causing said vehicle to explode.**_


End file.
